


A Skele-ton of Flowers

by Kat13Riddle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/F, F/M, Freeform, Randomness, TiMER AU, idk - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat13Riddle/pseuds/Kat13Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige is a kind, and loving woman. She works alone in her flowershop, selling poppies, roses, and other variaties. One day when she's out getting groceries, she meets a kind skeleton- and notices that his timer's up. Congratulating him, she leaves the store, going home like usual. Once she gets there though, she notices her own timer... Is at zero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :P I have no idea what i'm doing... this is completely random.

-Prologue-

  Frisk stood before the monsters at the top of Mount Ebott, her hair blowing gently in the wind. Below her was Ebott Village, Frisk's home before she disappeared five years before.

  Apparently the rest of the world aged the same as Frisk, and only the Underground was resetting. Sans stepped forward, placing one boney hand on Frisk's shoulder, "good job buddy, you got us out of there, you freed the monsters."

  Looking over her shouler at Sans, Frisk smiled. It wasn't like Chara's evil smirk, or Sans's never-ending grin. Instead, it was a relieved smile, it showed her fatigue as well, but mostly her relief.

  The human leaned back, leaning on her newfound family, leaning on her future.

-+-+-+-

  Deep in the Underground, something stirred in its sleep. It didn't awaken, but it slowely moved towards consciousness.

  The monster grunted in it's sleep, although it was not conscious, it knew something had changed. It knew that this was only the begining.


	2. Chapter One: Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... OC meets peoples?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the start so I'm still kinda trying to get what my minds laying out... aka I have no idea what I'm doing XD (still)

  Paige waved goodbye to her customer, giving him a small smile as well. Hearing the door's bell ring as the man left, she spun around the 'OPEN' sign, so it was 'CLOSED' instead. After doing that, Paige lifted her hands to undo the apron that she wore, taking it off and setting it on the counter.

  She was done for the day, so all she had to do was clean up a bit before going to the grocery store. Pulling a mop and bucket out of the storage clostet, she filled the bucket with soapy water. Placing it down, she mad quick work of mopping the flowershop's floor, trying to get the job over with.

  Finishing that task, she quickly sifted through the various flowers around the shop, getting rid of the ones that had already died. Sighing, she made a mental note to call in a new shipment, she was running out of flowers. Going out back to throw away her trash, then putting away the mop and bucket, Paige quickly made a mental list of what to buy.

  After grabbing her wallet, Paige stepped out of her shop, the air hot. Starting her trek through the town, Paige shifted through her bag, trying to find the little notebook and pen she knew that she carried. Due to being preoccupied with her search, Paige failed to notice the person running her way until they ran straight into her- effectively knocking her to the ground.

  "Oh!" A childish voice yelped, making her look up at the person before her. Paige was surprised to see that it was a small monster chile, who had a certain lack of arms. "I'm sorry lady, I didn't mean to run into you!"

  Paige giggled slightly, climbing to her feet and brushing herself off, "It's alright little one, if you didn't mean to." The child frowned at being called 'little one', but smiled anyway, before glancing backwards at another monster.

  This one was tall, and seemed to be covered in small blue scales, like a fish. She (or at least Paige believed the monster to be a 'she') had an eye patch covering one eye, and long red hair pulled back into a ponytail, revealing strange ears. The monster's one golden eye was looking over Paige, seeming to evaluate whether or not she was dangerous.

  "You alright kid?" the fish woman asked in a gruff tone, making Paige frown at teh term. She wasn't a kid... After a few moments Paige realized the fish woman wasn't asking _her_ , she was asking the monster child.

  Frown disappearing, a smile slid onto Paige's face, and she stepped forward, holding out her hand. The smile dropped a bit when teh monster seemed to lean away from her hand, but returned when the fish lady returned the handshake.

  "I'm Paige, Paige Hudley. Nice to meet you ma'am!" the human woman greeted with a large smile, shaking the monster woman's hand firmly.

  "Undyne. MK what were you doing with this punk?" the fish woman asked, staring down at Paige with a look of disgust on her face. Undyne quickly dropped Paige's hand, turning her gaze onto the monster child for the first time.

  "Um... I ran into her, she was real nice about it though!" the little monster exclaimed, a smile on his face. Paige smiled at the youngster, feeling a bit proud that he was defending her.

  When a smile appeared on Undyne's face, Paige wass shocked- not only was it the first time she had seen the fish woman smile, but Undyne had small pointed teeth, making her smile like a sharks'. Trying not to be rude, Paige smiled back, her heart thrumming quickly.

  "That's good, now come on MK- we need to get you home." Undyne said, clapping her hand on the little monster's back. Then she looked back at Paige, a small smile on her face, but a warning glint in her eye, "I don't know why you're so king to us punk... But thanks anyway."

  Paige nodded, a smile on her face in return. Then she turned to the monster child, heart slowing as she looked at the smiling youngster. "Nice to meat you little one, and you too Undyne," Paige said, glancing back towards the fish monster as she spoke her name.

  "Nice to meet you too Lady! I mean Paige!" MK said joyously, before sprinting down the sidewalk, Undyne racing after him. Paige just smiled at the boy's antics, before continuing on her way.

-*- PUNS! -*-

  Pushing her cart gradually down teh isle, Paige's eyes searched around for the items she still needed. Turning to enter another isle, her eyes locked onto a skeleton monster standing next to the ketchup bottles.

  He seemed to be trying to grab the family size at the top of the shelves, but couldn't reach it. The monster was slightly taller than Paige, but still quite short.

  Pushing her cart over to him, Paige stopped, walking around her cart and standing beside him. "Need some help?" she asked, kindly, gaining the skeleton's attention.

  He sheepishly nodded, backing up so she could try to reach the ketchup. Looking up at the top shelf, Paige jumped up, snatching down the ketchup bottle in one move. Dropping back down to the floor, she stumbled a bit, nearly falling over. It had been a while since she had done something like that after all.

  She would have fallen if the skeleton hadn't grabbed her free hand to help steady her. Glancing down at the hand holding hers, she noticed that his timer was a zero. Happy for him, Paige smiled kindly, "How nice! I see that you've found your soulmate!"

  Dropping her hand, the monster's eyesockets widened as he looked down at his boney wrist. Placing the ketchup in his free hand, Paige grabbed her cart and proceeded with her shopping, leaving the skeleton on his own.

-Sans's P.O.V.-

  Sans stood incredibly sstill as he realized that what the woman had said was true. His timer  _was_ up, he had met his soulmate- and she was human.

  Spinning around, Sans tried to find the woman that had, not even minutes before, been helping him get ketchup. Racing down the isle, he hunted for a glimpse of her chestnut brown hair.

  Not being able find her, Sans uttered out a curse. He would have to find her some other way- she was his soulmate, though she didn't seem to realize it herself.

  Sans groaned, no one ever said it was easy to have a soulmate.

-*- SPAGHETTI! -*-

-Paige's P.O.V.-

  Houlding a couple bage of groceries, Paige stepped into her apartment with a giggle. On the way home, she had seen MK and Undyne once more- they had been racing through the park like children. Though one was young enough to count as a child... The other? Not so much.

  Walking over to the kitchen, Paige set down her groceries, preceeding to put them away. Thinking over her day, she remembered the skeleton monster she had met, he had seemed nice. Recalling that he had found his soulmate, Paige glanced down at her own wrist.

  The milk carton that she held slipped from her fingers, hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

  She had forgotten to check her wrist throughout the day... thus missing her chance at finding  _her_ soulmate. Tears welled up in her eyes, she had been waiting her whole life to meet them, and apparently, she did. But didn't know it was them.

  A sob escaped her throat, and she fell to her knees. tears streaming down her face. Her only thoughts were of how she was now going to be forever alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's the first chapter... comment what you think and if i made any grammar or spelling errors (it always helps when ya tell me). And I apologize for it being short, I'm actually writing it in a notebook first, so i don't really know how long it is until i put it one here.


	3. Chapter Two: Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Paige see eachother again and Uncle Sansy is babysitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll like it!

**-Sans' POV-**

  Sipping at this bottle of ketchup, Sans watched as his little brother bustled around the kitchen. Sans couldn't stop thinking about her, his soulmate.

  Her soul confused him a bit, it had not been a single color, but a mix of two. It wasn't the first time he had seen a mixed soul, but it was one of the few he had ever seen. It was, however, the only blue and green mix he had seen thus far.

  So her dominate traits were kindness and patience, and she was quite pretty. Her forest green eyes sparkled when she smiled, and her chestnut brown hair flowed down to her lover back gently. Her skin was so soft looking, Sans wixhed he had been able to feel it before she left.

  Squeezing his eyesockets closed, the skeleton tried to dismiss anymore thoughts about hsi soulmate- he didn't even know her name!

  With a groan, Sans let his skull drop into his hands. He had to find her.

**-Paige's POV** **-**

  Paige rolled onto her side, pulling the blanket over her head. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring, jerking her into a sitting position. Reaching over to grab her phone, she glanced at the caller ID before answering.

  "Mom?" Paige said with a yawn, stretching her back until she heard it pop.

  "Hi Honey!" her mom replied happily, Paige could hear cars honking in the background, so she assumed that her mom was driving.

  "So what's up?" Paige asked, sliding her legs out of under her blanket, then standing.

  Her mother paused a moment, seeming to contemplate something. "Honey... Did something happen today? You sound a bit down..."

  Letting out a sigh, Paige muttered a cuurse- she should have known that her mom would know something was up. Paige walked out of her bedroom, trying to thing of how she should break the news.

  "Paige, you don't have to tell me if you don't-" Mary started, taking her daughter's silence as not wanting to tell her.

  "- My timer reached zero." Paige said suddenly, cutting off her mom's speech. The line went silent for a moment, and Paige opened her fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and sipping at it.

  "Did you find them?" Paige's mother asked gently, her voice caring. 

  Tears welled up in Paige's eyes, but she bit them back and answered her mom, "I don't know when it finished, I didn't look at it 'til I got home. It could have been anyone..."

  "Oh... my baby... Know what? I'm coming over." Mary stated. Paige opened her mouth to stop her, but decided against it. Not only was her mother too determined for her to stop, but she hadn't seen her mother in a while. It'd be nice to see her again.

  "Alright... see you in about in hour?" Paige asked, glancing around her apartment and noting what needed to be cleaned. She heard her mother make a noise in agreement, before a click signaling that she had hung up.

  Slipping her phone in her pocket, Paige started cleaning up the apartment. She was just picking up random pieces of clothing she had lying around as well as a few books. Paige wasn't a messy person, but she didn't really like cleaning, leaving her home in a state of inbetween.

  Finishing with her apartment, Paige decided on taking a walk. She prefered being outside, being able to see plantlife and other people. Paige changed out of her pajamas, slipping on jean shorts and a t-shirt.

  She grabbed her shoes, blue sneakers, and stepped out the door, sliding the shoes on as she walked down the stairs. Checking once to see if the sign still said 'Closed', Paige left the shop.

  Making a small 'Hm' sound, she contemplated whether or not she should hire someone else to work the shop with her. Nodding to the silent question, Paige continued on her walk, deciding on visiting the park for a little while.

**-Sans' POV-**

  "It's your turn Sans. You get to watch the little punks." Undyne said in a rough voice, shoving Sans off of the couch so she could sit down.

  Sans grumbled a bit about being shoved, but sat up anyway, glancing over at where the two kids stood. He contemplated it for a moment, then stood. He needed to get out of the house anyway, have something other than his soulmate on his mind.

  Standing up, Sans walked out of the large house. The house was quite huge, having seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a large kitchen, a workout room, and a living room. The only reason the house was so large was because a very large amount of people lived in it. The list consisting of; the skele-bros, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Flowey (who stayed in Frisk's room), Undyne, Alphys, and Napstablook.

  The two kids, Frisk and MK, followed Sans as he walked. They knew he was taking them to the park, that's where he took them every time he had to watch them.

  Unknowingly, Sans' mind wandered back to his soulmate. He wondered where she was now, if she was safe. She contemplated what the chances of her already being in a relationship were.

  Groaning internally, Sans dropped down on a park bench, waving the kids on to signal for them to do what ever they want. When they were younger he would watch them, but now Frisk is seventeen and MK is eightteen, and he deemed them old enough to take care of themselves.

  Laying back, Sans' mind slowed, and he drifted into a light slumber.

**-Paige's POV-**

  Paige walked through the park happily, waving at various people she knew, and some customers. She felt much calmer now, the air soothing.

  Strolling along, Paige noticed the skeleton she had helped the day before. A pang of sadness shot throughher, making her frown. Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she plastered on a smile. She walked over to the bench and sat down. She giggled when she realized that the stocky skeleton was asleep, his mouth slightly open. She could see a glowing blue tounge, and sharp-looking canines.

  She jerked her gaze away when the thought of what his tongue tasted like crossed her mind. She didn't even know his name! She had met him yesterday- these thoughts were not appropriate for someone she had just met.

  "hey." Paige jumped violently when she heard the sound of a deep baritone coming from beside her. Looking over quickyly, she saw that mouth she had been admiring before hand was now closed, and it's owner's eyes were boring into her.

  "Oh! Um- Hi?" Paige stuttered, this guy had found his soulmate hadn't he? Why wasn't he with them?

  Taking a moment to look over the skeleton, Paige realized that he was wearing the same as he had the day before. His outfit consisted of a blue zip-up jacket with a fur-lined hood, a white t-shirt, black basketball shorts with a white strip down either side, white socks, and fluffy pink slippers.

  The skeleton himself was slightly taller than her, but standing they were the same height due to his slouch. His body, hands and feet, seemed to follow normal anatomy, but his skull didn't. Instead of a jaw that was two parts, it looked like all smoot bone, and his teeth didn't look like they could move. That part was incorrect of course, seeing as she just saw it open.

  Jerking her hand into the space between them, Paige plastered on a smile, "Hi, we didn't really get introduced yesterday- so hi! My name's Paige." She said in one breath.

  The skeleton stared at her for a moment, then took her hand an squeezed. A loud farting noise sounded from between them, and they both burst out laughing. Pulling his hand back, the skeleton revealed a whoopie cushion in it, "the old 'whoopie-cushion in the hand trick', heh, it never gets old."

  Paige giggled at the joke's absurbity, then smiled widely at the skeleton, "Knock-knock."

  The skeleton's grin seemed to widen at this, and he replied with ease. "who's there?"

  "I wanta." ( _Someone please help me with making a good knock knock joke- I don't know nothin._ )

  "i wanta who?"

  "I wanta get to know you."

  Letting out a happy chuckle, the skeleton nodded, "my name's sans. sans the skeleton."

  "Nice to meet you 'Sans the Skeleton', your the first skeleton monster I've met." Paige stated, slightly fasinated by the white dots of light that were focused on her.

  He raised a bone-brow at this, then shrugged, "me and my bro are the only ones left. the was never many skeletons in the first place."

  "Oh... what happened to your parents?"

  Sans visibly winced at this, but shrugged as if he wasn't affected by such a personal question, "my mom was a test-tube and my dad was erased from exsistance."

  "Wow... That's... I don't know what to say to that..." Paige stated, her eyes wide. "But... what do you mean by 'erased from exsistance'?"

  "i... i'd rather not explain it right now." Sans said in a soft voice, an expressino of pain crossing his boney features.

  "Oh! I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary of some sort- that wasn't my intention." Paige amended, her face glowing pink in shame.

  Shrugging it off, his smile looking to be a bit forced, he spoke, "eh, it doesn't matter."

  Suddenly, Paige's phone buzzed, making her pull it out and check it. Her mom had sent her a text saying that she would be at the shop in about ten minutes. Jumping up, Paige turned to Sans, "Sorry, but I gotta meet up with someone- um... See you later?"

  Sans' grin seemed to tighten at the news, but he nodded, rasing a hand to wave good-bye. Smiling back, Paige turned as walked off, intent on getting home quickly.

**-Sans' POV-**

  Sans watched as his human walked away, another surge of jealousy shooting through him as he wondered who was so important to her. Remembering why he was even at the park, Sans scanned the area, looking for Frisk and MK.

  Not being able to find them, the worried skeleton jumped out of his seat, looking for the little twerps.

  "Trust-fall!" he heard MK yell, the sound coming from... above him?

  Sans spun around quickly, staring into the tree above him. Only to be flattened when a teen girl dropped down onto him. Letting out a groan, Sans glanced down at Frisk,, making sure she didn't hurt herself from the fall.

  Said gril rolled off him, sitting up and signing, ' _Nice catch Sans, but next time? Try to catch me with your magic- not your face_. '

  Letting out a chuckle, Sans pushed himself up, "so kid, you're still not done falling for me, even after all these years?" Frisk giggled, standing up and holding out a hand to help him. Rejecting her offer, Sans fell back onto the grass, "nope, i'm too lazy to get up- even if you're offering to help... besides, this is how you keep yourself from falling for anybody. never get up."

  Frisk rolled her eyes at Sans, then looked up into the tree where MK was waiting. Motioning for him to drop down, Frisk moved out of the way.

  Sans easily caught MK, using his blue magic to grab the kid's soul and lower him to safety. Happy with his work, Sans stood, making a gesture for the two to follow him.

  Looking back at them he smiled, "what'd you say about getting a bit at grillby's?"

  "Sure." MK said, while Frisk nodded energetically, making Sans let out a soft chuckle.

  "to grillby's it is then." Then the three took off, walking towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna try updating this story every friday, it might not happen, but I'm gonna try. And tell me about any grammar or spelling errors please! THX


End file.
